Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system visual presentations, and more particularly to an information handling system virtual laser pointer.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems provide a convenient platform for making visual presentations, such as through a flat panel display or a graphics projector. One common application for presenting visual images is Power Point by Microsoft. In a typical usage scenario, a user opens a presentation with a portable information handling system and presents the presentation by using a graphics projector as a second display. The user controls the presentation from the portable information handling system, such as with control user interfaces that include notes and directories for the presentation, while the audience sees just presentation content from the projector. Other usage scenarios involve presentations shown on a shared display device, such as a television or large flat panel display, or presentations shown through a network interface, such as video conference.
Often during a presentation, an end user seeks to highlight content of interest to the audience. Presentation applications offer tools that help highlight content, such as animations or sequenced content that alters what the end user sees as the content is explained. As an example, a presentation may include a series of slides that modify key parts of the content as the presenter talks, with the presenter simply going to the next slide. In some instances, presenters desire a more ad hoc way to emphasize key points during a presentation, such as highlighting portions of content that are relevant to an audience question. Rather than manipulating content through the portable information handling system, a presenter often instead uses a pointing device to physically point to relevant images while the user stands next to projected content. Another alternative available to an end user is a laser pointer. Laser pointers include a laser that generates a point of light over a considerable distance. The presenter highlights content by pointing the laser at the relevant image.
Although laser pointers are convenient and easy to use, they are yet another item that a presenter must remember to bring and have charged up before the presentation. Laser pointers tend to come in a red color and have a finite size that may be difficult for some in the audience to follow, especially against like-colored content. Lasers typically have a low illumination intensity, however, a laser point light source can cause eye damage if directed directly at the face of an audience member. Since laser pointers generate a separate light source that is not part of the graphics presentation, laser pointer inputs do not offer permanent marks on the presentation that the audience can reference as the presentation continues. If the presenter wants to leave permanent marks as the presentation continues, the presenter typically must engage directly with the information handling system that is presenting the visual images.